Part I: For a Child
by Eldar-Melda
Summary: Isshin and Mazaki don't find anyone to babysit their child. So they ask to a very special person. Who? The Fifth Squad Captain, Aizen Sôsuke... Question: how to hide the kid?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : **I don't own the characters and the universe I use here : all belong to Tite Kubo only...

Translation of my own **Partie I: Babysitting**. In French.

For **Vphunter**: Request.

For **Sariniste**: Present.

**Beta-Reader**: **Yume Girl 91**, thank you a lot. :)

* * *

**Prologue : A very special request...**

It was a very beautiful summer's day. It was the kind of day when everybody wanted to go to the beach, go hang out with some friends. It was a day when everyone wanted to eat ice cream, to seduce girls. And a lot of things like that. Examples weren't lacking.

During this beautiful summer's day, Tatsuki and her parents had gone to the beach and brought with them Inoue Orihime. She was Tatsuki's new friend. They wished to bring Ichigo with them but the young boy was supposed to stay at home with his parents; to the four-years-old child's great despair. He wanted to have fun with her friend too. But his parents had asked an old friend of their's to babysit him.

This man was supposed to pay them a visit that afternoon.

Masaki and Isshin were preparing a trip to Paris, France. They wished to stay in the most romantic city in the world for a week. Masaki had heard about the sights and the city's monuments by some young Shinigami and had wanted to visit them for herself one day. So, when her husband came up with the idea of a second honeymoon in France, he had purchased the tickets in secret and hidden them in an envelope given to her at her birthday; Masaki was ecstatic. _Her dream was finally coming true!_

During the time they were going to be gone, they were going to leave the clinic in the physicians' and nurses' skilled and proficient hands who worked for them. So, that was little problem, what was...however, was their little boy, Ichigo. Who was going to watch over him while they were gone?

Isshin and Masaki began to worry.

Their guest was supposed to arrive at two p.m. and an hour had already passed! The taxi driver who was supposed to drive them to the airport was scheduled to come at four p.m. to pick them up. They wondered what had happened to their guest. It was going to become a serious problem if he didn't show soon. Isshin glanced down at the watch on his wrist, sighing, but said nothing more to his wife who looked upon him with sympathy. She had never known _him_ to be late, in fact it was the opposite.

Her brother was always prompt.

No one had counted on him becoming hopelessly lost.

That being the case, he carried with him a map of Karakura under his arm, stopping to peruse it every once in a while. The street where his brother-in law and sister lived, was marked by a red x, yet still he couldn't find his way. It seemed the Japanese streets didn't carry names, just the neighborhoods, so before long Aizen had found himself at the fringes of Karakura's beach rather than the town center.

He cursed the foolishness of the planners, ignoring the looks he drew for his slightly curling dark brown hair and pleasing features. He wore standard human clothing, a blue unbuttoned shirt at the throat and plain jeans. He didn't return the shy smiles the human girls gave him, admiring glances following him up and down the boardwalk.

His eyes narrowed behind the dark-tinted shades at the torrents of giggles that arose from the flocks of scantily clad females populating the beach. His pride refused to ask for help from any of them, he was the Captain of Fifth Squad after all. It wouldn't do to associate with the lowly humans; glancing around, he murmured a few words under his breath and soon found his way thanks to a Kido spell.

Soon, he was outside the two-story house and ringing the bell.

A woman's voice followed seconds after that, calling, "It should be Sosuke. I'll get it!"

_Masaki_. He was sure he had worried her. After all it wasn't every day that the great Aizen got lost in the human world. His thoughts broke off as the door opened to reveal a beaming woman.

"Good afternoon Sôsuke, please, come in. I hope you haven't been lost?"

_(It was exactly that in fact.)_

They embraced lightly, Aizen smiling as he caught the scent of her strawberry-blonde hair. masaki's favorite perfume coincidentally, was strawberry. She wore it all the time.

"Absolutely not." He lied smoothly. "It was just some Hollows around. They are quite tough here. How is Isshin doing and my favorite nephew Ichigo? In good health, I trust?"

He had come in the Real World illegally four times. The first one had been for Masaki's and Isshin's wedding. The second one had been for Ichigo's birth. The third had been for Ichigo's baptism. The fourth and last one was happening now. He didn't have the time to come to the world of the living to pay a visit to his sister because of his Captain's duties. Every time he did it was using the excuse that he was ill. And every time his Lieutenant Hinamori Momo had been very glad to subsitute for duties in his place. _He had seen glimpes of Ichigo's power but he had acted as if he hadn't any interest in his nephew_.

Masaki lead him to the living-room where little sleeping Ichigo was. Sôsuke smiled kindly. He had inherited his mother's features and her soft hair. He was going to be a beautiful young man when he grew up; one that would have success with the girls. _That was certain_. He had also inherited his father's eyes: he would possess in those eyes the same _will power_, the same _determination_ and the same _freedom of mind_ as would stay the members of the Kuchiki clan. It had been because of that, that Isshin had been forced to leave Soul Society and his Captain's seat. The Central 46 hadn't liked the way Isshin had been acting as a Captain. It had been frustrating because Mazaki had been forced to leave too or otherwise be separated from her husband.

Isshin was waiting for his best friend and brother-in-law eagerly in the living-room. He greeted him with his usual smile. Aizen had always wondered how Masaki had been able to fall for such a man. She hadn't ever explained in detail how, precisely she and Isshin had met. Only something small, once in passing.

_Something about cigarettes from the living world and a moonlit night_.

Aizen could see that no matter their differences, Isshin made Masaki happy, and in the end that was all that mattered.

"How are you? I hope you didn't have problems finding the clinic?"

"None at all. But some Hollows waylaid me." Aizen replied pleasantly.

Isshin laughed out loud; so he thought his lie had been believed. But, little did Aizen know, Isshin had this instinct of knowing exactly when someone was lying to him. Sometimes it was troubling to have such a man as a friend.

"Did you know you could simply say you had gotten lost?" Isshin questioned after a moment with a smile.

"My Pride wouldn't allow it." Aizen said, thanking Heaven then that he had a sister like Masaki. She had always been there to support him whatever the circumstances.

She laughed first, patting her brother on the back; sympathy in the gesture.

Then the two men joined in.

They drank then, talked more and laughed at Isshin's bad jokes.

Sôsuke knew something was up after a short while.

"I hope nothing upsetting has occurred, you're both acting quite strange today."

Isshin and Masaki gazed each other and looked back at him.

It was time to reveal to him what they wanted to do.

"We're leaving today and no one wants to babysit Ichigo. The neighbours are leaving too. They can't keep an eye on him."

If Aizen didn't have that huge control on himself, he would have had a heart attack. Deeply inside him, he heard Kyôka Suigetsu laughing hard. He didn't like the way his own Zanpakutô was making fun of him. He would take care of his own weapon later.

"You understand I would love to babysit my nephew, but I am also a Captain! The Sôtaichô would for sure be angered that I was hiding a child in my private quarters. My post itself would be in danger if anyone were to discover..." he trailed off.

Isshin's and Masaki's gazes were insistent.

_Pleading._

These gazes made him think hard. He hadn't planned on this. He hadn't seen it happen. He was a strategist and had a manipulating and calculating mind. For the first time in his life he was supposed to think very quickly. He had to face a difficult situation which was implicating his own family and their child. But an idea came all of a sudden in his mind. Ichigo was both Human and Shinigami. His parents had given up their powers when they had left the Soul Society before Ichigo's birth. He could study _him_ and _his_ reactions which was impossible here on Earth. He acted as if he was hesitating.

He sighed, "fine, where is his suitcase?"

Thirty minutes later he watched Masaki's and Isshin's departure for Paris.

He was to take care of Ichigo for a week.

It was a difficult task and yet at the same time the very kind of opportunity he had been longing for.

Aizen bade them farewell with a smile.

He opened a Senkaimon and walked to his Squad headquarters. He verified no one had seen him. Then he took the direction of his private area. He met no one.

Evening had fallen and he had prepared Ichigo's room. Ichigo hadn't been awake himself during all of this. His parents hadn't told him anything about Soul Society and Shinigami. It was was just one other problem awaiting him in the morning with the child.

_Questions_.

From books, Aizen knew four-years old asked a lot of questions.

It was the age of asking. He was building a strategy to hide the child. Fortunately he had Kyôka Suigetsu no Kanzen Saimin, he was a master in Kidô and he was a good liar. _It had to work._

He went to Ichigo's room, pausing in the doorway to take in the sight of the slumbering boy bathed in moonlight.

The child seemed an angel from Heaven in the moon rays.

_It should_...

* * *

Bye and reviews please ! :)


	2. Child's Questions and Smiling Captain

**Tite Kubo** is the only creator and owner of the characters I use here. I don't get any money for my work.

Thanks a lot for the reviews, the faves and the alertes. :)

I translate my own story into English.

Special thanks to **YumeGirl91** who **beta** this story. :)

* * *

**A Child's Questions and a Smiling Captain...**

Aizen was preparing a nice breakfast for the child who was currently sleeping. He had postponed the morning's meeting of his Squad to take care of his nephew. In the message he had simply used the excuse of not feeling well as a bid for rest-time. His Squad's members were happy with that news. They could have more time away from duties and could party later than usual. Only his Vice-Captain Hinamori Momo worried. Okay, so she did have two guests, her old academy friends, Kira Izuru and Abarai Renji the prior evening but neither could successfully convince her to party. She wanted to stay behind to take care of her Captain. She had a lot to do as her Captain was ill. The Squad was more important than a party after all. She was taking her role as Vice-Captain very seriously. It was a very important job for a Squad. But it was nothing for her since she was doing it for her cherished and beloved Captain.

Aizen Sösuke felt the little one moving on his bed. He was waking up. So he took the plate he had prepared for the child and went to the little one's room. The small child opened his little chocolate eyes. He had been dreaming; it was quite cute. For Aizen it would be a good opportunity. It could be a good explanation. He sighed with hope. He hoped to weave an illusion before the little one's eyes. It wouldn't be easy for him, he felt it. Ichigo moved a little and gazed up at the Captain.

He blinked and asked:

"Who are you? You're not my mum!

"You are in a dream and..." Aizen tried, his voice soothing.

"Not true! When I dream I can't touch anything!" the young Ichigo screamed.

This was quickly becoming terribly complicated. _Why did he accept to babysit Ichigo? It was for his sister but_... He sighed.

"Listen, I am your uncle. Your mother hadn't spoken to you about me and-"

The little one didn't want to hear anything.

"Mum would have told me!"

This child was very... frustrating...

"Do you want me to show you some pictures from your mum's wedding?"

He knew children loved pictures. He was right. The child's eyes were sparkling. So Aizen went to his office and searched for the pictures. He was glad about that. No one would have the idea to search for something private in his own office. He came back in shunpô to the child's room.

"Why are you so quick?"

Another question. It was getting annoying.

"Because I train a lot."

"Why do you train?" The little one asked.

It was a very difficult question. How to explain who he was exactly? That was the question. Later on the Sôkyoku Hill it would be far easier for him. But he didn't know currently his nephew would have enough power to destroy him sometime in the future. Sadly for him.

"Well, I'm part of an army..."

The little child's eyes widened.

"Why?"

Ichigo's Zanpakutô sighed heavily inside him. He didn't know anything about this world. That's why he couldn't hear his calls. (A certain Zanpakutô is frustrated.)

"I am a Shinigami." Aizen responded patiently.

Bad answer. I think I can let you see what's happening when someone announced you he's a God of Death. So let's see what's happening when you announced that to a four-year-old child. The little one's eyes went wide with fright. He went away from Aizen, snatching up a pillow, Ichigo hid behind it and began to cry.

"You're a villain!" (At this time he already knew who was his so-called main opponent.)

Okay. How to calm a crying child who was frightened by the simple fact you were a Shinigami? That was the question which was running in Azen Sôsuke's head. Aizen Sôsuke was a famous Captain and a great strategist. He was used to teenagers and he knew nothing about younger children. He had read books but not experimented with living fact. He was a great teacher after all. His students feared him and some of them were frightened at the point they couldn't bear his charming smile. Surprisingly the same charming smile was awarded by some magazines. These magazines targeted innocent women. But he didn't know how to calm the small child. He could use a Kidô spell but it was probably a bad idea. Ichigo already had a huge power and he didn't want to break his mind. He was half-human after all. He had to try something else.

"Listen Ichigo. The Shinigami have to watch over the children. They have to watch over their parents and families. We have to make them happy. We have to protect them."

He got him. His name was "The Protector", right? Ichigo should feel deeply inside him he had to listen to him. Things would be far easier for him and he could keep the small child with him longer. He didn't want his sister or his brother-in-law to be against him. They were his best allies. But they didn't know anything about his goals. In fact they were very simple-minded in a way of speaking. He wanted to raise an army of Hollows.

"And you do what?"

"We have swords as the knights and the princes who want to protect the ones they loved. Do you know? It's like that we do!"

The little one watched him quizzically.

"And how do you do it?"

"We have magical powers. We can make fire appear like dragons or great amounts of ice."

"Can I see?"

He hadn't planned it at all. A child was curious of course but he didn't know anything at which point until today. He promised to himself to be more cautious in the future and choose his place with more attention than usual. He didn't want to be watched it would be a very serious problem for him. A child according to what he had heard was more dangerous than a lot of people. They had a bad habit to tell what they thought and told the truth all the time. To conclude: a child couldn't lie. That was impossible for them.

"Watch..."

It was in his interest to be able to control his reiatsu otherwise Yamamoto would be able to sense it. He had an extraordinary control of his own strength. It was due to his long life and his long experience. Of course. He made appear a small reiatsu ball as the young students in the Academy were supposed to at their studies' start. Some of them could do it after years of practice. The child watched it with sparkling eyes. It was as if the small ball was a wonderful new toy. The small ball floated from his uncle's hand. That was magic! He watched it travel the length of the room's space. It was like a bird in the way it whizzed about. Indeed Aizen had built a bird with the ball. Then the bird flew around Ichigo and it landed itself on his uncle's hand.

Aizen watched his young nephew become more and more tired. He couldn't bear the power here at the Soul Society. It was far too much for a Human like him. So he watched less, closing more and more his eyes. Soon he slept on his uncle's lap.

He stood and put the blankets on the small child's body. He smiled at his cuteness. He leaned to kiss his forehead and stroked his hairs. The little one moved but he didn't wake up. He left the room. He opened the door and closed it silently. He didn't want to wake the child and begin again the whole work. It would ruin all the kind words he had said to him.

_Close to noon..._

A man with silver hair and slit eyes was surprised to find himself wishing to see his own beloved Captain. He had closed eyes to act as if he were the cutest possible. Indeed he possessed almost strange red orbs and it would be difficult for him to show them. It would frighten some people here. He knew as well that it would make some Shinigami ill at ease too.

He smiled when he wandered closer to his ever-charming Captain's private area. According to some people he had the most charming smile ever seen in the Soul Society. He was incredibly attractive according to a lot of women and even some men. These men were gays in fact. The other ones were simply jealous of his appeal with women. His soldiers admired him but they weren't gays at all. He was the Captain after all. He was the most cherished and beloved with the exception of Ukitake Jûshirô perhaps. Plus Aizen Sösuke was known to have almost reached his own limits. He had mastered almost all fighting skills. He was one the most powerful. But for the moment no one did know his true power. This power was frightening all by itself. Somewhere in his mind Ichimaru Gin grinned evilly, a day they would all know.

So he wandered with no real thoughts close to the windows. He wanted to know what was inside the area. It was always interesting. There were a lot of books, some offices and a small angel. The said angel wanted only one thing: going out and musing. The silver-haired Captain came in the private area. He found very quickly the child's room thanks to his incredible reiatsu.

He smiled: the prey was ready. (At this time he knew already to make Aizen suffer, he should snatch away and destroy what's the most precious thing for him.) He gazed down at the little boy in waking slumber until the child dared to watch him in return. Ichimaru Gin was here for him after all. He had made him an immense honor. He was Captain too just like Aizen.

"You are?"

Ichimaru Gin grinned:

"A friend of Captain Aizen's."

"The man with brown hair and dark glasses?"

Very observant and he had a good way of speaking for someone of his age. Good. Things would be easier for him in this way.

"Yes! Do you want to play?"

The child smiled.

"What do we play?"

Ichimaru Gin smiled more: it was far too easy for him.

Hours later, Gin and the little one had wandered around the Seireitei just by playing. They were playing hide-and-seek. Gin had taken care to choose not well-know areas to play. So few knew about these places. When he had been a little child Gin had always found it amusing to run everywhere. As a result, he had got lost a lot and he had come back very late to his Squad. Hirako Shinji hadn't liked it at all so had Aizen. But he had succeeded to remember correctly all the places he had visited. It was quite nice for the current moment.

He had taken care to put Ichigo farther and farther from the Fifth Squad's area. He heard already Aizen's angry yells. In fact he did that by pure sadism. He loved to see other ones suffering. It was incredibly pleasant to see other ones crying and groaning under his hands. It was one of the main reasons Aizen had chosen him that time.

Indeed Aizen was searching for the little one. He feared for the little one. Where did he go? He had closed the door after his departure...

_Ichigo... Where are you?_

Then he had a sudden explanation: Ichimaru Gin had come here. He had most likely felt the wish to muse a little as he said... He could see the problem coming. His sister would never make him babysit the young boy again! His heart pounded. He had to find him now!

Ichimaru Gin was smiling... He was playing with the little child... He was joking with the child... He was laughing with the child... He should forget Aizen very soon. He shouldn't recognize him anymore. He should do that for Rangiku...

Aizen took the most unlikely road for him. He took the direction of derelict neighborhoods. He took Kyôka Suigetsu and ran in shunpô. It would be the fastest way to find Ichigo.

Ichimaru Gin felt soon Aizen's arrival. He shunpo'd far away, afraid of facing Aizen's wrath. His goal was to save himself. He had to do it for Rangiku and her smile. She had lost it.

Aizen found Ichigo. He was safe and healthy. He sighed deeply. He decided to forget Gin for the moment... He would pay later.

Later, Aizen watched the young and small angel sleeping. He could see the moon's rays of light touching Ichigo's head. It was quite wonderful.

Then he paid a visit to a sleeping Ichimaru Gin. He whispered some words to his ear and went back to his area.

* * *

**Still interested?**

**Please, reviews! :)**


End file.
